Tu auras toujours choisi mon nom
by kagenodeidara
Summary: Jellal vient de libérer nirvâna, mais a perdu la mémoire. Un seul mot, un seul, nom, une seule chose est dans son esprit. Erza .


Coucou ! Voilà un petit os sur le couple Erza Jellal, parce que j'ai cru que j'allais tuer Hiro m'as huma pour ne pas les avoir fait s'embrasser !

les personnages et l'univers de fairy tail ne m'appartiennent pas ? ﾟﾘﾭ

? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ? ﾟﾔﾸ?

Elle le regardait. Sidérée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

"Je cherche Erza. Tu sais qui c'est ?

Je suis Erza. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je ne me souviens de rien, à part deux choses : mon nom est Jellal Fernandez et je tiens énormément à une femme appelée Erza. Dit l'homme

Mon nom est Erza. C'est moi que tu cherches. "

Jellal la dévisagea. Kami sama ! Elle était incroyable ! Belle, forte, déterminée, courageuse, loyale ... Et lui ne savait rien d'elle. Ou plutôt il avait tout oublié. Merde. Il ne savait même plus qui il était ! Cette amnésie créait un sentiment de honte, et d'après le regard qu'erza avait, triste et blessée, mais aussi heureuse et soulagée, un sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait toujours le sort autodestructeur de Brain sur lui, et attendait la délivrance avec impatience.

"Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Notre enfance à la tour du paradis ? La mort de Simon ? Le projet d'oracion séis ? Mon nom de famille ? Demanda Erza

Absolument rien. Je veux me souvenir ! La chose dont je me souviennes, c'est que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait des choses horribles ... Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je veux pas devoir tout recommencer, alors autant mourrir maintenant. Je suis désolée si j'ai pu te causer du tort ...

NON ! Je refuse que tu meures ! Je te connais depuis tellement longtemps , Jellal, que ma vie sans toi serait bien triste ! Ceux qui abandonnent sont horribles, mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs amis sont des ordures ! Tu es un ami très cher a mon cœur, Jellal , et je ne veux pas que tu partes ..."

Erza était tombée à genoux devant Jellal, et les l'armes apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'il la voit dans un tel état de faiblesse. L'homme qu'elle aimait depuis de longues années et qui avait commis des crimes atroces ne se souvenait plus de rien et souhaitait mourrir. La belle affaire ! Erza craqua et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle vit que Jellal se baissait, et il mît son visage à sa hauteur. Erza releva la tête, et vit le visage de Jellal.

"Que suis je pour toi Erza ?

Je - je ...

Je ne t'ai pas dit une chose, une des choses dont je me souviennes. Une chose que rien, ni le temps, ni la douleur, ni la magie, rien ne peut effacer. Les sentiments. Je crois que je t'aime, Erza. Je t'aime. C'est l'une des seules choses dont je suis sur. Mais je ne te mérite pas. Je crois que j'ai tué beaucoup de gens. Non, je ne te mérite pas. J'ai beau t'aimer je pense que quoi que je fasse, ce ne sera jamais réciproque. Marge que tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux que moi."

Jellal se releva, sous le regard effaré de la jeune femme. Il incanta et le sort autodestructeur atteint l'avant dernier stade. Il sourit tristement a Erza. Puis recula de quelques pas, pour ensuite faire demi tour et partir, loin d'elle, dans un endroit où il ne pourrait plus la blesser. Il allait s'exécuter quand une main lui attrapa le bras et le retourna. Il sentit des lévres sur les siennes et se rendit compte qu'Erza l'embrassait. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et les mains de la jeune femme allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux en batailles de son partenaire. D'abord désespéré, comme un appel au secours, le baiser devint enflammé, comme si leurs vie en dépendait. Il se séparèrent à cours d'oxygène et se regardèrent.

"Je me souviens.

De quoi ?

De tout. Toute ma vie, mes projets, mes rêves ...

Et quels sont ta vie, tes projets et tes rêves ?

Ma vie c'est toi, mon projet de vivre avec toi, et mon rêve c'est de t'épouser.

Toute ma vie tu auras choisi mon nom.

Je sais, Erza Scarlet Fernandez."

Voila pour aujourd'hui ! Laissez une review pour me dire si vous voulez autre chose !


End file.
